House Of Anubis Season 4
by Random Monkey1256
Summary: You already know Nina Martin and that she left but now she is back with her twin, Thalia. Old characters come back and new missions and new secrets reveal themselves. Fabina, Peddie, Wilfie, Jeroy, Thalijha (you'll know why later in the story) and more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia's POV...**

I felt a chill go up my spine as I set foot onto the Anubis estate with my BFFETYAMS (Best Friend Forever Even Though You Are My Sister). My name is Thalia Ebony Martin, my sister is Nina Bella-Amore Martin. We are slightly fraternal twins. We're both 18, we were born July 7, 1995 at 7:00, two Chosen Ones, and we both have green/blue eyes. Our facial frame, body frame, family heritage, personality, and most of our personal history is the same. She has dirty blonde hair and I have an ombré and our voices are both melodic but mine was slightly more than hers seeing how my voice became a bit higher than it was, her voice is slightly lower than mine. Almost impossible to find the difference in us really. We went inside to be informed we were sharing a room and to go pick. Nina chose one in the middle of the hall.

"It's good to be back."

"I want to meet the Sibuna gang, now c'mon!" I dragged her out as we laughed at my enthusiasm. She dragged me to a closet though. "Why are we in here?" I whispered.

"I want to surprise my friends now that Gran is doing better and we can come. They don't know I am here." We saw everyone head to their rooms and then we went to the living room to wait for everyone's reaction. They came in and it took a minute for everyone to notice us.

"NINA! And... Nina?" We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I'm Thalia, Nina's slightly fraternal twin." I said in an amused voice.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. I'm Fabian."

"Patricia."

"Eddie."

"Alf- FOOD! I have missed your cooking, Trudy!" We laughed at him. I mouthed 'Alfie?' at Nina and she replied with 'Yesserie.'

"Joy."

"Willow."

"Jerome."

"So you're the 'oh-so famous' Anubis students Nina wouldn't stop telling me about."

"Yes."

"Okay there is Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend, Willow, Alfie, Joy, and Jerome, that it?"

"Yeah, how did you know Eddie and I were dating?"

"Did not you hear what I said after you introduced yourselves?" She seemed annoyed at the fact I had an attitude in my voice.

"Lose the tude, girly."

"Rather not."

"Tal, let it go before one or both of you either gets hurt or humiliated."

"Neen, worry about her, not me. You know I can handle anything she throws at me."

"Trixie, she isn't worth it." The Osirion said as I averted my death glare in his direction. Nina grabbed my hand and lead me and Eddie and anyone who I assume is in Sibuna to someone's room.

"Sibuna meeting." They put their hand on their right eye and Neen elbowed me before I did it to.

"Sibuna." We all said.

"Why is she in Sibuna, Nina?" Trixie sneered.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Neen and I were born at the same time thus making me a Chosen One too. Oh, yeah, if the Chosen One isn't worth it then the world might as well be not worth it, Osirion." I snapped.

"Isn't there supposed to be one Chosen One?" Fabian asked.

"Sometimes there are two. The only time that happens is when there are twins. The oldest has different powers while the youngest is protected by the Osirion." Nina filled them in. I took out an Indian crystal our mom gave me. Nina got a bracelet with different stones like lapis lazuli, turquoise, marble, crystal, diamond, and a big stone of emerald. The stones increased in size with the emerald in the middle. I was older by a millisecond, literally. "Her necklace fuels her power and my bracelet contains the reason the Chosen One and Osirion exist."

"Here's your locket, Nina." Eddie gave me it and I showed it to Tal as her eyes grew in realization. I put it on and we agreed to go down to the tunnels tonight.

**Nina's POV...**

Midnight hit and we went down through the basement and into the hidden office. 1890. We couldn't find the amulets but Tal knew how to get through without being blinded. We went through the bookshelf as the light was making its way up our legs.

"Tal, hurry up!" I said frantically.

"Wings of Protection." White wings came from her back as the light disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief only to realize we need a flashlight. MY BRACELET!

"Cristallo, ci danno luce." (Crystal give us light in Italian.)The crystal started to glow white as we found our way. I felt Fabian's hand brush mine sending shivers down my spine.

"There's a riddle in... Italian. Great. How are we going to read it?" Patricia said.

"We can." I said. I went up to the riddle with Tal by my side so she can read it as well.

"Si illumina al buio  
Esso controlla licanthropes e acqua  
Una pietra bianca come una perla  
Dove la mummia riposa" Tal said confused. I am confused as well.

"What does that mean?" Alfie asked.

"It means 'It glows in the dark  
It controls licanthropes and water  
A white stone like a pearl  
Where the mummy rests.' Question is what does the riddle mean?"

"A moon stone." I turned to look at where the voice originated, my friends were turned as well but no one was there.


	2. SP1

**Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter of 'House of Anubis Season **

* * *

"A moon stone." I turned to look at where the voice originated, my friends were turned as well but no one was there.

"What was that?" Patricia asked in a trembly voice.

"You don't remember me? Why, I was the one who gave you the marks of Anubis."

"Senkara?!" Aflie's voice trembled in fear and shock.

"Yes, of course. This is my new mission for you. Now that the second Chosen One is here, we can begin. In your bracelet and your necklace is a spell to keep balance but you need to get rid of the following, Rufus Zeno, Charolet Denby, and Horus, he is a god who lives on earth. You'll know when you see him." She disappeared leaving us scared.

"Let's go back. Yeah?" Once we were in bed, we fell asleep peacefully. I woke up to the screaming of my sister. She woke up drenched in sweat and you could see fear clear in her eyes. She touched her sleeve and lifted it to show a mark I never want to see again. The Mark of Anubis.

Fabian's POV...

I was woken up by an ear piercing scream originating from upstairs. Eddie woke up drenched in sweat before grabbing a flashlight an running out the door. I grabbed my flashlight and followed him to Nina's and Thalia's room. I saw Nina comforting Thalia who was drenched in sweat.

"What's going on?"

"Senkara marked her." I froze in my spot before slowly going over there to see the mark clear in her skin. It started to glow as a red light cane from the mark.

"We need to get this over with. Where is Charolet Denby?"

"The Gatehouse probably. Wait, didn't Ammut like, kill her?" I asked.

"We thought Senkara was dead." Eddie replied.

"Touchè." I said. Nina and Thalia were looking at the door with pondering looks. I looked as well to see the door opening.

"I thought you were asleep?" Amber's voice calmed my freaked out nerves because i thought she was someone else. We, excluding Thalia, went to give her a hug before Nina introduced Tal to Ambs.

"So you're the famous Amber Millington I've heard so much about."

"That's me!"

Nina's POV...

"Hold on, this room is made for three people. Are you staying in this room with us?" My voice was lined with enthusiasm. She nodded and a huge smile plastered itself on my face as I let out a quiet squeal.

"I think we're just going to back to sleep. Goodnight." Fabian said.

"Night." We three said. There were replies of 'night' or 'later' as they left. Tal went back to sleep and didnt wake up. Thank goddess, Anubis. I woke up to see Tal looking at something. I looked to see something that made a scream escape my mouth.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter and the long wait. Hopefully the full chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nina's POV...**

"A moon stone." I turned to look at where the voice originated, my friends were turned as well but no one was there.

"What was that?" Patricia asked in a trembly voice.

"You don't remember me? Why, I was the one who gave you the marks of Anubis."

"Senkara?!" Aflie's voice trembled in fear and shock.

"Yes, of course. This is my new mission for you. Now that the second Chosen One is here, we can begin. In your bracelet and your necklace is a spell to keep balance but you need to get rid of the following, Rufus Zeno, Charolet Denby, and Horus, he is a god who lives on earth. You'll know when you see him." She disappeared leaving us scared.

"Let's go back. Yeah?" Once we were in bed, we fell asleep peacefully. I woke up to the screaming of my sister. She woke up drenched in sweat and you could see fear clear in her eyes. She touched her sleeve and lifted it to show a mark I never want to see again. The Mark of Anubis.

**Fabian's POV...**

I was woken up by an ear piercing scream originating from upstairs. Eddie woke up drenched in sweat before grabbing a flashlight an running out the door. I grabbed my flashlight and followed him to Nina's and Thalia's room. I saw Nina comforting Thalia who was drenched in sweat.

"What's going on?"

"Senkara marked her." I froze in my spot before slowly going over there to see the mark clear in her skin. It started to glow as a red light came from the mark.

"We need to get this over with. Where is Charolet Denby?"

"The Gatehouse probably. Wait, didn't Ammut like, kill her?" I asked.

"We thought Senkara was dead." Eddie replied.

"Touchè." I said. Nina and Thalia were looking at the door with pondering looks. I looked as well to see the door opening.

"I thought you were asleep?" Amber's voice calmed my freaked out nerves because i thought she was someone else. We, excluding Thalia, went to give her a hug before Nina introduced Tal to Ambs.

"So you're the famous Amber Millington I've heard so much about."

"That's me!"

**Nina's POV...**

"Hold on, this room is made for three people. Are you staying in this room with us?" My voice was lined with enthusiasm. She nodded and a huge smile plastered itself on my face as I let out a quiet squeal.

"I think we're just going to back to sleep. Goodnight." Fabian said.

"Night." We three said. There were replies of 'night' or 'later' as they left. Tal went back to sleep and didnt wake up. Thank goddess, Anubis. I woke up to see Tal looking at something. I looked to see something that made a scream escape my mouth. The words, 'He comes to take you away. Blue eyes will make you full of fear. Have fun.' were popping out of the wall.

"Are you okay? What are you looking at?" Amber asked. We pointed to the wall behind her and an ear piercing scream came. "What is th- AHH! Nina, Thalia, my ankle!" I looked to see something I never thought I would see again.

The Mark of Anubis is back.


	4. SP2

**This may be short but it's still a sneak peek so eh. Enjoy the short story. Hope ya like it.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV...**

I saw the words, 'He comes to take you away. Blue eyes will make you full of fear. Have fun.' when I got up to get water. Nina saw it too and a scream made its way out of her mouth. Amber shot up and looked at us.

"Are you okay? What are you looking at?" Amber asked. We pointed to the wall behind her and an ear piercing scream came. "What is th- AHH! Nina, Thalia, my ankle!" I looked to see something I haven't seen since I was marked. The Mark of Anubis. I got up and ran to my drawer to find my drawing pad. I started sketching something only I could see. It was a picture of a girl. She had strawberry blonde curls, brown eyes, olive tone skin, and lips so pink you would think she had lipstick on.

"Tal, what are you drawing?" I finished and showed the picture to Nene and Amber.

"Sarah." Nene breathed.


	5. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter but oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own any OC's**

**Thalia's POV...**

I saw the words, 'He comes to take you away. Blue eyes will make you full of fear. Have fun.' when I got up to get water. Nina saw it too and a scream made its way out of her mouth. Amber shot up and looked at us.

"Are you okay? What are you looking at?" Amber asked. We pointed to the wall behind her and an ear piercing scream came. "What is th- AHH! Nina, Thalia, my ankle!" I looked to see something I didn't think would happen to everyone. The Mark of Anubis. I looked up and saw something. My instincts were to show Nina but it was right in front of her and she couldn't see it so I got up and ran to my drawer to find my drawing pad. I started sketching something only I could see. It was a picture of a girl. She had strawberry blonde curls, brown eyes, olive tone skin, and lips so pink you would think she had lipstick on.

"Tal, what are you drawing?" I finished and showed the picture to Nene and Amber.

"Sarah." Nene breathed.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah. She-She helped us on our first mission here. Sarah was my friend." Nene said.

"How do you know what she looks like?" Amber asked.

"Um. . . There's a picture of her right next to you." They looked at where I was pointing and looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, yeah. Only I can see it. Sorry, forgot to mention that." Fabian came in with Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie.

"What's going on?!"

"Look at Amber's leg." I said.

"Wh- Is that what I think it is?" Alfie asked.

"Yup. Also. . ." Nene picked up my sketch pad and showed everyone my drawing of Sarah.

"Sarah. Who drew that?" Fabian asked.

"Who's Sarah?" Eddie said before I could answer.

"The previous Chosen One. Sarah helped us complete The Cup of Ahnk. Tal, drew that." I saw Eddie nod after Amber answered everyone's questions. They all left so finish their sleep and me, Tal, and Ambs went to sleep too.

**Amber's POV...**

Now that Nina's back, I won't have to be so worried about what to do. Only problem is, Thalia is seeing things we can't and Nina is going to be freaked for a bit. I wouldn't blame her. If my sister, even though I don't have one, could see stuff I couldn't, I would flip. Ugh! My nails are the same color and it's been a week. Time to repaint the nails! I looked at the clock to see it was five thirty so I have enough time. I grabbed my baby pink nail polish and my pale green nail polish. After looking at them, I chose pink. By the time I finished painting my nails, it was five forty so at five forty one my nails will be dry thanks to my new top coat.

"Finally. Time to get ready!" I whispered. Slowly I got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. I opened the door and covered my mouth when I saw the Mark of Anubis on the mirror in blood.


End file.
